The Last One
by Tootie
Summary: A little girl is the only survivor of a Death Eater attack.
1. The Attack

Title: The Last One  
  
Author: BuzzBuzz16 or Gabby Curtis  
  
Disclaimer: I own my computer, my cell, some clothes and jewlry, and Susie and her family.  
  
This takes place during Harry's 5th year. As we know, Voldemort has returned to power. Dun dun dun!  
  
  
  
5 year old Susie Curtis leaned against the wall of the toy store in Diagon Alley. She giggled at the doll she was holding. It would mirror whoever was holding the doll so it had blonde curls and big blue eyes and a smattering of freckles. She froze when she heard a high-pitched laughter. She put the doll down and went to the door. She peeked outside and saw her mother rushing around calling her.  
  
Susie yelled "Mommy! Over here!" and ran to her. Her mother picked her up and began to run. When a man blocked her, she put Susie down, and pushed her behind a cart. The Death Eater told someone to find the kid and take care of her. The Death Eater scampered off and tried to find her. The Death Eater who was with Mrs. Curtis shouted "Avada Kedavra" and she fell down dead.  
  
Susie was watching and began to sob. She promised herself she would survive, if anything to annoy Voldemort. She saw a big pile of rubble that had a tiny space between that and the wall. She got in it and shrunk down and put a box over her head. She clutched her robes round her and began to sob quietly. She heard shouts and many spells.  
  
Someone walked by and she glimpsed the Death Eater robes and stayed perfectly still and silent. The Death Eater poked around a bit and left shaking his head. She waited for a while-at least it seemed like a while to her, remember she is 5.  
  
It was very quiet now. Deadly silent. She heard some murmurs occasionally and she knew she wasn't alone. Someone was coming by again. She glimpsed a dark robe. Was it a Death Eaters? She couldn't be sure. Just in case, she stayed quiet.  
  
She shifted her weight and froze when the rubble shifted. She heard someone running over and pulling stuff away. She shrank against the wall and looked up when the rubble was gone. She found herself staring at a wand pointed at her. 


	2. Saved and Dessert

The wand was lowered when they saw it was a little girl. Two hands reached in, picked her up and pulled her out. She fought him sobbing "Please! Don't touch me! Please go away!" Dumbledore said "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." She fought him saying "Leave me alone! The Death Eaters will come back and kill me too!" He held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth murmuring soothing words. After a little while, she was asleep. He placed her on the ground and placed a blanket over her.  
  
The other Aurors looked at her sleeping and their first question was 'Who was she?' Dumbledore answered that. "She's Susan Curtis. Her cousin, James goes to Hogwarts. And now she is basically an orphan as her father isn't allowed custody of her and the mother didn't survive. Now, her only family is her cousin and his family."  
  
The others shook their heads at this news and asked what else he knew about the girl "I believe she is 5. Also, she is also very stubborn and a trouble maker." Dumbledore bent over her and picked her up. She snuggled against him and began to suck her thumb. They started on the journey back to Hogwarts.  
  
Once they got there, they found a small chamber and put her in the bed.  
  
When Susie woke up the next morning, she saw 2 people in the room. One was the man who found her last night and another was her cousin James. She sat up grinning and said "James!" and she threw her arms around him. He laughed and detached her and said "Hey Susie." Dumbledore took Susie's hands in his. "So, what happened?" She frowned a little and said "Mommy took me to Di'gon Alley for some shopping. I was playing in the toy store when the bad men came. They killed Mommy and tried to kill me, but I 'scaped." James picked her up and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. They won't find you here." He put her down, got her hairbrush and brushed the curls. After her hair was nice again, he hoisted her onto his hip and they walked downstairs. Dumbledore chuckled and followed.  
  
Everyone was watching as James Potter came in carrying an adorable little girl. He sat her down on the bench and then joined her. His friends were staring at her and she grinned showing her dimples and said "Hello." They all grinned at her. James did the introductions. "Susie, these are my friends, Remus, Peter, Lily and you already now Sirius." She nodded and said "He weirdo!" The others burst out laughing and Sirius said "What did I do to you?" She said "Cupcakes."  
  
James spoke up and said "The time you made cupcakes with her and decided to put something in them that blew them up in your face." Sirius said "Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that Curly, here to make up for it, you can have my dessert." She took it and scooped her fork into it and handed it to James. "Taste it." she ordered. James said "Oh, so if it's poisoned I die?" She nodded. He groaned and tasted it. He said "it's good." Susie nodded and took her fork and ate her dessert. Safely.  
  
  
  
If you wanna see a pic of "Susie" go to my profile and click on the link. The wand was lowered when they saw it was a little girl. Two hands reached in, picked her up and pulled her out. She fought him sobbing "Please! Don't touch me! Please go away!" Dumbledore said "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." She fought him saying "Leave me alone! The Death Eaters will come back and kill me too!" He held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth murmuring soothing words. After a little while, she was asleep. He placed her on the ground and placed a blanket over her.  
  
The other Aurors looked at her sleeping and their first question was 'Who was she?' Dumbledore answered that. "She's Susan Curtis. Her cousin, James goes to Hogwarts. And now she is basically an orphan as her father isn't allowed custody of her and the mother didn't survive. Now, her only family is her cousin and his family."  
  
The others shook their heads at this news and asked what else he knew about the girl "I believe she is 5. Also, she is also very stubborn and a trouble maker." Dumbledore bent over her and picked her up. She snuggled against him and began to suck her thumb. They started on the journey back to Hogwarts.  
  
Once they got there, they found a small chamber and put her in the bed.  
  
When Susie woke up the next morning, she saw 2 people in the room. One was the man who found her last night and another was her cousin James. She sat up grinning and said "James!" and she threw her arms around him. He laughed and detached her and said "Hey Susie." Dumbledore took Susie's hands in his. "So, what happened?" She frowned a little and said "Mommy took me to Di'gon Alley for some shopping. I was playing in the toy store when the bad men came. They killed Mommy and tried to kill me, but I 'scaped." James picked her up and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. They won't find you here." He put her down, got her hairbrush and brushed the curls. After her hair was nice again, he hoisted her onto his hip and they walked downstairs. Dumbledore chuckled and followed.  
  
Everyone was watching as James Potter came in carrying an adorable little girl. He sat her down on the bench and then joined her. His friends were staring at her and she grinned showing her dimples and said "Hello." They all grinned at her. James did the introductions. "Susie, these are my friends, Remus, Peter, Lily and you already now Sirius." She nodded and said "He weirdo!" The others burst out laughing and Sirius said "What did I do to you?" She said "Cupcakes."  
  
James spoke up and said "The time you made cupcakes with her and decided to put something in them that blew them up in your face." Sirius said "Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that Curly, here to make up for it, you can have my dessert." She took it and scooped her fork into it and handed it to James. "Taste it." she ordered. James said "Oh, so if it's poisoned I die?" She nodded. He groaned and tasted it. He said "it's good." Susie nodded and took her fork and ate her dessert. Safely.  
  
  
  
If you wanna see a pic of "Susie" go to my profile and click on the link. The wand was lowered when they saw it was a little girl. Two hands reached in, picked her up and pulled her out. She fought him sobbing "Please! Don't touch me! Please go away!" Dumbledore said "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." She fought him saying "Leave me alone! The Death Eaters will come back and kill me too!" He held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth murmuring soothing words. After a little while, she was asleep. He placed her on the ground and placed a blanket over her.  
  
The other Aurors looked at her sleeping and their first question was 'Who was she?' Dumbledore answered that. "She's Susan Curtis. Her cousin, James goes to Hogwarts. And now she is basically an orphan as her father isn't allowed custody of her and the mother didn't survive. Now, her only family is her cousin and his family."  
  
The others shook their heads at this news and asked what else he knew about the girl "I believe she is 5. Also, she is also very stubborn and a trouble maker." Dumbledore bent over her and picked her up. She snuggled against him and began to suck her thumb. They started on the journey back to Hogwarts.  
  
Once they got there, they found a small chamber and put her in the bed.  
  
When Susie woke up the next morning, she saw 2 people in the room. One was the man who found her last night and another was her cousin James. She sat up grinning and said "James!" and she threw her arms around him. He laughed and detached her and said "Hey Susie." Dumbledore took Susie's hands in his. "So, what happened?" She frowned a little and said "Mommy took me to Di'gon Alley for some shopping. I was playing in the toy store when the bad men came. They killed Mommy and tried to kill me, but I 'scaped." James picked her up and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. They won't find you here." He put her down, got her hairbrush and brushed the curls. After her hair was nice again, he hoisted her onto his hip and they walked downstairs. Dumbledore chuckled and followed.  
  
Everyone was watching as James Potter came in carrying an adorable little girl. He sat her down on the bench and then joined her. His friends were staring at her and she grinned showing her dimples and said "Hello." They all grinned at her. James did the introductions. "Susie, these are my friends, Remus, Peter, Lily and you already now Sirius." She nodded and said "He weirdo!" The others burst out laughing and Sirius said "What did I do to you?" She said "Cupcakes."  
  
James spoke up and said "The time you made cupcakes with her and decided to put something in them that blew them up in your face." Sirius said "Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that Curly, here to make up for it, you can have my dessert." She took it and scooped her fork into it and handed it to James. "Taste it." she ordered. James said "Oh, so if it's poisoned I die?" She nodded. He groaned and tasted it. He said "it's good." Susie nodded and took her fork and ate her dessert. Safely.  
  
  
  
If you wanna see a pic of "Susie" go to my profile and click on the link. 


	3. Bedrooms and Nightmares

After they were finished, James took Susie by her hand and led her back upstairs. They went into the common room (actually she was lifted into the hole because she was so short!) and Susie showed them her room which was behind a portrait of her, Lily and The Marauders. It was all blue with pictures of each Marauder and Lily. There was a bed on one side with a night table next to it which held a music box and a picture of her family before the divorce. Across from that was a wardrobe that held her clothes and her shoes in a drawer at the bottom. In another corner, there was a vanity table that had a drawer with all her pretty hair things and pretend makeup. In the remaining corner there was a desk with parchment, an inkbottle with a quill in it and a cage that held an owl for her. At the foot of her bed there was a blue painted chest that had her toys. Apparently someone had made a trip to her old house.  
  
Sirius grinned and went over to the bed and began to jump on it. Susie grinned and ran over to the bed and joined him. After a minute, he put his hands on her waist and picked her up and kept jumping. She giggled and put her arms round his neck. James came over laughing and held out his arms to Susie and she jumped into them causing him to stagger back and he fell down. She giggled and Remus came over and lifted her off him. Sirius leaped off her bed and came up to her and tickled her. She shrieked and tried to get away but Sirius held tight to her.  
  
Lily came over, smacked Sirius over the head and picked Susie up so they were eye-to-eye. Lily sat down on the desk chair with Susie in her arms. Lily said "As you can see, Sirius is our age but acts your age. Should we try to keep him under control?" Susie thought and said "No. It's funny when he's out of control." Everyone laughed, even Lily.  
  
Susie yawned and rested her head against Lily. James grinned and picked her up and put her on her bed. He got her pajamas and dressed her in them and she climbed under the covers. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and said "Night Susie" She grinned and sleepily said "Night James." With that, she fell asleep. The Marauders and Lily grinned at each other and left the room.  
  
IN THE COMMON ROOM  
  
Lily rested her head against James and said "She's a very cute kid. Do you know what happened?" James shrugged and said "Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley and her mom-my aunt died. Her father isn't allowed custody of her so here she is!" Remus shook his head and said "Poor thing. Do you know why her Dad can't see her?" James said "I think he's abusive when he drinks and he drinks a lot." Sirius asked "How old is she?" James said "She's 5. If she ever gets this stubborn look on her face-watch out cause she'll give you hell until she gets what she wants. But if she's just being a brat, plain and simple, get me. I know how to handle that." They talked some more and they eventually retired. Around midnight, Susie's door opened and a figure in a blue nightgown padded through the common room and up to the boys dorm.  
  
When Sirius went to wake up James the next morning, he burst out laughing and woke up Peter and Remus first so they could tease him mercilessly. James Potter was in his bed with Susie in his arms sucking her thumb. They got their camera and took many pictures. 


End file.
